Liquid crystal display devices have become the most popular display devices and can be classified into TN (Twisted Nematic) mode and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode, etc. According to their display modes, liquid crystal display devices of an FFS mode are applied more and more due to their advantages of wide viewing angle and high transmission efficiency.